


Metal arm bros and the Captain

by alexisriversong



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Prosthetic arms, Prosthetics, Spooning, Trauma, almost immortal people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Tony lost his arm in the battle but extremis saved him making him a supersoldier.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289582
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Metal arm bros and the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the COWT prompt: serene, snow, darkness
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo (card 3032) prompt: R2 - Metal Arms Bros 
> 
> For the Marvel Polyship Bingo prompt: "Spooning"

It took a while to settle down after defeating Thanos. Tony had been dead for almost an hour before some latent Extremis remnants had worked their magic on him and revived him and started healing his body.

When he had started breathing again, he was in a lab, his body freezed. He had to bang on the freezer door, probably scarring someone forever, but he had got out. When he had looked at himself in the mirror, he had discovered he looked younger and was healthier than he had ever been, the only difference? His right hand and forearm, the ones he had made the snap with, were completely damaged. It was so damaged not even Extremis had been able to save it. He was soon brought to an operating room and they had to amputate.

It was a really big trauma, but he coped with it in the only way he knew how, inventing. He built himself a new arm and, soon enough, he had a shiny new metal arm. He was almost like… a super soldier.

The two actual super soldiers had been pardoned after helping save the Earth and so had been the other Avengers. Steve had also discovered he could not age (and they supposed Bucky was the same). He had tried to go back to Peggy, but it had become clear pretty soon that he was not going to be able to live a lifetime with her, so he let her go. Also, he missed his friends too much. He had just gotten Bucky back, he was not going to leave him again. He also missed Tony and hated how things were left between them, but he had thought him dead at the time.

He was actually really surprised when he came back and found out that, in the meantime, Bucky and Tony had bonded over both having a metal arm and had become fast friends. He was happy about the fact, but the darkness of jealousy lifted its head in his chest. He could feel the darkness in him, the desire to push them apart, to have them both in his life, but separately, like he couldn’t share them, not even with each other.

Of course, he tramped down the emotion and kept it to himself. They were not HIS, they were their own people and had all the rights to live their own lives without having to worry about his moods.

Considering they were now three people that were almost immortals, it made sense for them to grow closer to each other. Soon enough, they had to make serious decisions.

Tony left Pepper free to live a normal life with someone who could actually age with her. They were still great friends, and Morgan would have her father growing up, even if a tad different than he was at first. She didn’t mind.

The sad thing about their condition, was that, sooner or later, they were going to leave everyone behind. Those thoughts always got Tony sad and he had to take a drink to calm down. Bucky and Steve often had the desire to hug him close and give him support, but they never had clear what was or not allowed.

It didn’t take long for them to figure it out though.

It was snowing outside, the sky was dark and there was a storm going on. The tower was well insulated, but the cold seeped a bit from the floor to ceiling windows and, both super soldiers, were really susceptible to the cold. Also, since Siberia and waking up in a freezer, Tony also hated the cold.

Tony was wrapped in a warm fluffy blanket on the sofa and was watching a movie, calmly drinking hot cocoa, from a big cup with his name on it. The two super soldiers, at first, were hesitant to ask, but they ended up spooning during snow and wind storms, hiding from the cold as much ad they could, helping each other out. Giving each other comfort. Tony usually took position in front of Bucky, their metal hands linked on Tony’s chest and with Steve holding them both.

To no one’s surprise, the spooning sessions moved onto making out, the dark jealousy Steve felt at first, mutated to feelings and desire for the both of them and for them all to be an item.

Considering their different backgrounds, it was a surprise they actually fit so well with one another. The evenings were spent together, Tony teaching both of them how to fix the arms, integrating utensils in the casing so it would be easier to fix himself or for Bucky to fix his own arm or for Steve to fix them both.

They spent more time letting Steve draw them and more time tinkering with old cars that Tony had in his big ass garage. The spooning became a comfort and they all migrated to Tony’s big bed, their positions comfortable and soon leading to something more. The kisses soon became touches under and over the clothes and that led to wonderful lovemaking between the three of them. Their relationship was not going to be all sunshine and smiles, but it was the best they had. They had grown to love each other, the metal arm bros and the captain, together for their long ass lives, until death forcefully parted them or they grew bored with each other. Until then, they were going to live their lives happily and together, the darkness of their pasts, giving way to the clear and serene sky of their future. Even if sometimes there were storms, the situation would eventually calm down to be calm and quiet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave Kudos and comments if you like! Con crit is always welcome!


End file.
